


A Thousand Blades' Desire

by SomethingSomeone



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Big Bang, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Flowers, Gen, Hollow Ichigo is Zangetsu dun dun dun, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Fullbringer Arc, Spoilers, This Is STUPID, bing 02: flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSomeone/pseuds/SomethingSomeone
Summary: Ever since they clashed, he's wanted to do it again. To let him know how everything had changed since that fight, and how he yearned to meet him in battle once again. Now Senbonzakura will have his wish granted, and Shirosaki will find himself on the receiving end of said desire.For the Bing #2 of the Bleach Big Bang 2020, featuring the prompt: flowers
Relationships: Senbonzakura/Zangetsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bleach Big Bang - Bing Challenge #02 - Sep. 11. 2021





	A Thousand Blades' Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o_WinterQueen_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_WinterQueen_o/gifts).



> :D Oh no why did I write this

It had been so long, so, so long since he felt this way, it was almost like a foreign sensation. Back when he was a hot headed teenager, he used to feel like this all the time, and often let his needs rampage free and guide his actions recklessly. Over the many years that had passed since then, he had learned how to control himself and how to act with refined elegance and diligence, fitting for the heir of the Kuchiki family and subsequent Captain of squad 6, and he had proudly controlled himself for more than forty years. It was almost natural now to keep his feelings repressed inside.

Yet now, as he walked through the training grounds of his squad and watched his men train and spar with each other, he could feel bubbles of  _ something _ surfacing in his psyche, a wild, unrestrained desire to do something unfitting of his status, forget about his duties and his schedule and everything around him, to simply rush to where that  _ other  _ person was and make him clash swords with him in heated battle. There was no reason, no argument, no explanation, no deep train of thought that backed up his primal need, now coming out from its concealment and filling Byakuya's head with ideas he couldn't fathom.

**Fight.**

He couldn't help the shudder his body experienced as he forced himself to stay still. He widened his eyes and looked down at his hands, which were twitching, curling up into fists and then releasing at an unsteady rhythm, and not under his orders, to make it worse. Something was wrong, something was going on inside of him, but he knew it wasn't  _ him.  _ Whatever ruckus was happening with his emotions, flowing and rampaging like a waterfall during a storm, it wasn't being caused by him.

Indeed, there was nothing that could ever work him up so much and so suddenly. There was no reason to be tense, no reason to stare at his subordinates and frown anxiously whenever their swords clashed on that beautiful, precise point where sparks came to life and the sound of metal against metal,  _ soul against soul,  _ reached his ear like a melody. He had seen them train many times, he had even helped them on counted occasions. Battle wasn't something that could bring him any particular ideas or thoughts. It was merely a tool for reaching certain objectives.

So then, why was he yearning for it now?

**Fight, fight. Let us fight.**

The words echoed inside his head, loud and clear in a voice he had come to know all too well.

The black haired Captain glanced at his Lieutenant, who was standing near him with his arms crossed over his chest and occasionally yelled things at the men sparring in front of them, tips and lessons flying here and there in an attempt to help them improve their swordsmanship. Byakuya sighed quietly, then cleared his throat. Renji's attention shifted to him almost instantly.

−I will excuse myself now.

The redhead seemed taken back by the sudden change of heart and opened his mouth to say something, but regretted it before any words came out and simply nodded to his superior.

The nobleman left the training grounds in a rush, but expertly made it look like he simply had an urgency to attend to, so no one suspected he had an inner turmoil distracting his every thought with ideas that didn't fit him at all. Flash stepping unusually fast once he was sure he was alone, he made his way towards the Sokyoku hill.

He checked his surroundings, his paranoia of being seen in a weakened state momentarily taking over, then breathed out deeply. Unsheathing Senbonzakura, he sat down on his knees and placed him across his lap, one hand resting on the handle, the other on the blade.

Closing his eyes, he dived into his subconscious.

When he opened them again, he couldn't help the way they softened at the sight of his inner world. The ponds filled with beautifully colored fish were silent and tranquil, as always, only the occasional "splash" echoing when a koi came close to the surface. The cherry blossom trees around were pale, evidently not ready to flourish yet.

And there, sitting across one of the ponds on a rock she would've liked as a viewing spot for the fish, was him. His zanpakuto.

−Welcome back, Master.

−Senbonzakura.− Byakuya responded to the greeting with a sharp tone. −There's something you wish to tell me. What is it?

−What? I don't understand…

−You've called me here. I have sensed something wrong in you and I want you to be honest with me.

The samurai-looking warrior stared at his Master. There was a long silence between them, until the sword spirit seemed to realize something and looked away, bringing a hand up to cover his face in apparent shame.

−My… my apologies, Master. It seems I became too excited over a certain matter, and allowed my feelings to reach you. I'm deeply sorry.

Byakuya didn't even blink.

−I understand, but I'm not interested in your apologies. I still want you to tell me what it was.

−Nothing you should worry about, Master.

−You wish to fight a certain someone. I know because I heard your voice wanting it, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about  _ him  _ ever since.

Senbonzakura gulped, and lowered his head in defeat.

−Yes, that is… that is indeed true.

−Tell me, why?

Another long silence followed, and only the soft shaking of the leaves with the wind broke the stillness of the moment. The masked spirit sighed and stood up before answering his owner's question.

−There's something beautiful that happens when we fight. I cannot properly express it, but everything feels different the moment our edges come in contact with each other. It's a sensation I haven't experienced while battling anyone else, and it's so powerful, I've found myself craving it more each day.

The shinigami nodded slowly.

−You wish to experience the ecstasy of fighting Kurosaki once more, is that correct?

−It's… yes. That sums it up well, Master.

−I see. Then let us go.

Byakuya turned around and began walking away from the sword spirit, who was shocked beyond words behind his mask. Before his owner was out of reach, he hurriedly spoke again.

−Master, wait, you don't need to go out of your way for my silly wishes!

−Silly wishes? On the contrary, Senbonzakura.− the black haired noble smiled to himself, knowing no one would see him, and chuckled softly. −If what you say is true, then this craving you're having is also mine. You're a part of my soul after all.

He didn't wait for a reaction or for a response. Pulling himself out of his subconscious like he had done many times before, Byakuya gave a long exhale in the real world and snapped his eyes open, his moment to commune with his zanpakuto over and his new objective clear.

All he had to do now was find the source of his sword's desire.

❀

One of the perks of being a Captain was how he could sneak out to the World of the living whenever he pleased. With the power and the proper experience to open a senkaimon without anyone noticing, going there and finding Ichigo was going to be a piece of cake.

Mainly, because the hard part was crossing over, and that was done; finding Ichigo and his massive, impossible to hide spiritual pressure, was child’s play.

Under the cover of the night, and hiding himself and his own spiritual pressure properly, so that no other Soul reaper would notice his presence and be bold enough to report his suspicious behavior, Byakuya flash stepped from roof to roof, heading towards an old abandoned building. He could feel Kurosaki’s unique signature emanating from there, alongside a nasty hollow one that disappeared shortly before he arrived to the front door of the place. He inhaled deeply, bracing for the imminent disrespectful conversation he was about to have, and walked in.

The inside of the building was mostly destroyed, but that wasn’t Ichigo’s doing, definitely. He didn’t know him to be  _ that  _ reckless, or not when it came to his own town. Deliberate destruction wasn’t Kurosaki’s style. Byakuya scanned the area briefly, and spotted the splash of orange instantly, standing mid air and sheathing his massive sword on his back while looking around, as if making sure he wasn’t missing an enemy. The nobleman almost chuckled at the thought of being detected by a naive boy who could only use his eyes and ears to sense the presence of others.

He didn’t have all day, however, and he decided to walk out of the shadows right when the youngling seemed to relax and slumped his shoulders. At the very least, he had to make an entrance with drama.

−I see you're doing your work properly.

−Gah!?

It was almost pleasant to hear him yelp in frightened surprise. Got him.

−And yet you still lower your guard like this.

−B-Byakuya! What the hell are you doing here!?

−And, you persist in not addressing me with the proper honorifics.

−No, seriously!− the orange haired soul reaper stared at the Captain wide eyed, then proceeded to descend from his spot to be on the same level as him. Byakuya found himself somehow glad he still sported the same characteristic frown he always wore. −What are you doing here? I didn’t know you were coming.

−I have come to-

−Actually, I never know when anyone’s coming. Huh.

Byakuya found himself being disappointed, but not surprised. Of course he would interrupt the speech he had prepared.

−Ah, my bad, were you saying something?

−…yes, I was.

−Mhm?− Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and waited. What an unpredictable behavior.

−I have come to ask for a favor out of you. I would appreciate it if you agreed to spar with me, in a friendly manner. I can assure you your life is not at risk-

−Whoa, hey, you came all the way from Soul Society to Karakura because you want to spar with me?

Byakuya sighed.

− _ Yes,  _ I did.

−Oh… I'm honored!− the Substitute soul reaper brought his hand up and unsheathed his sword once more, a cocky, yet friendly grin forming on his face. −Let's do it!

−I may request we go somewhere more spacious. Since I have come… without permission, I do not have any restrictions on my power as of now. I believe you understand what that means.

Ichigo widened his eyes, and his grin grew wider.

−Oh, hell yeah I know what it means.− he turned slightly, and motioned for Byakuya to follow him with a sideways nod. −Follow me, I know a good place where no one will get in the way.

Byakuya nodded in agreement and prepared to Flash step with Ichigo, staying right behind him for the entirety of the five minute journey towards the outskirts of town. Good reasoning, considering it was technically a wasteland and it wouldn't matter if they went all out.

Landing more gracefully than Ichigo, the Captain stood still and watched as the other man walked away from him, taking on a fighting stance once he was at a respectable distance.

−We're not going for any actual injuries, right?

−No, we'll stop once we land a direct hit on the other.

−Oh, so I just have to make you kneel?− Byakuya hardened his stare upon seeing the younger man's smug expression. −Sounds easy enough. I can make a miracle like that happen.

−It will be a miracle if you come out unscathed after underestimating me.− the nobleman grabbed Senbonzakura's handle, and slowly unsheathed him, never taking his eyes off Ichigo, and Ichigo never taking his eyes off the blade.

"Let's go, Senbonzakura" he whispered to the spirit inside. "Enjoy this battle for as long as I can keep it up."

**Thank you, Master.**

The moment the tip of the blade was out of its sheath, Byakuya vanished. Widening his eyes, Ichigo barely managed to turn around and block the strike coming from behind. His opponent disappeared from view again, and he responded by parrying the second incoming strike and grinning.

−Going all out from the beginning! Me too!− he yelled, before using his own speed to vanish. The black haired Captain stopped his rush and waited. He repressed the urge to chuckle, unamused, when he easily predicted the direction the attack was coming from. He moved out of the way with a short, tricky Flash step, and saw Ichigo appear right in front of him, widening his eyes as he realized he missed.

He knew his objective wasn't to end this fight quickly, however, and he purposefully swung his zanpakuto in an angle so perfectly calculated he knew Ichigo would be forced to parry instead of dodging. As expected, he did, grunting when the full force of the swing pushed him backwards and sent him crashing against a tree. He stood up quickly, and brought a hand up to clean some sweat off his forehead.

−For not being in Bankai, you've certainly improved your speed and reflexes.

Ichigo snorted.

−A compliment from you? Gee, thanks.

−I wouldn't be so calm if I were you.

The idea of an after image hit Ichigo in the nick of time, and he managed to bring Zangetsu up to block the surprise attack coming for his left before it was too late.

Sparks came to life with the impact, the earth shattering underneath. That was a lot of strength placed on a single swing.

The younger man cursed under his breath and tried to force Byakuya back, instantly taking advantage of that single second and Flash stepping away. He needed that distance to catch his breath.

_ Oi, King. _

"Not now" he inwardly snapped at his Hollow, knowing he was just going to try and distract him.

_ Tch, fine. Ignore me all you want, but there's still something wrong going on in here! Ya heard me!? _

"I said, not now!" Another strike came for him, and Ichigo knew he had to concentrate harder from there on. Things were just getting interesting.

In his Inner world, however, the white version of himself scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. His yellow eyes bored into the distance, knowing the strange reflection appearing there was anything but normal, and angered by the fact King refused to listen to him,  _ again. _

−How the fuck am I supposed to deal with this…− he muttered, suddenly jumping from the top of the building he was standing on and landing roughly on the pavement. He approached the outskirts of the Inner world slowly, trying to make out the shape of the blurry figures forming in the distance. In all the time he had been there (read as: his entire life), he'd never seen something like that happen. Squinting at his memory, he figured it might've happened before, but he'd been busy attempting to take over the throne, and if this always manifested by the outskirts of Ichigo's inner city, then it was ridiculous to think Shiro would've ever noticed its presence. He himself had never ventured that far. That's where the world ended, literally. Whatever this meant, it wasn't something Ichigo was causing by himself.

**Zangetsu.**

Shiro froze.

A voice he didn't recognize at all echoed around him. His instincts weren't warning him of any dangers, but he still unsheathed his inverted version of Ichigo's zanpakuto and tensed up.

He was supposed to be alone in there. There was no way someone could go in without Shiro noticing before.

−Who the fuck are you?

**Come, Zangetsu.**

−Who the  _ fuck  _ are you and how do you know who I am?!

The sound of metal clashing outside became louder, and it happened more and more often with each passing second.

As it did, the reflection, too, became clearer.

Shiro had absolutely no memory of a forest growing outside the inner city.

**I've wanted to clash with you again for a very long time. Come.**

The white man had all his senses in full alert, yet as much as he tried, he couldn't feel any real hostility coming from the voice, nor any dangers coming from the newfound forest.

Suspicious, but more intrigued than anything, he walked in. He stumbled for a moment, his body feeling as if he had just crossed something quite dense. Glancing behind himself, it was slightly relieving to see the blueish world still there, though now that seemed blurry, and this new place was bright and clear.

Ponds with well grown fish were scattered all around him, pretty stones arranged here and there to define the shore and make patterns on the ground. There were also a few wooden bridges over the few particularly big ponds that couldn't be normally crossed, styled in a pretty japanese style.

The most noticeable and beautiful thing there was, however, were the hundreds of cherry blossom trees growing from everywhere around him. The soft pink that adorned the top of all of them seemed to emit its own light, reflecting on the water from the ponds, and on the scales of the koi swimming under.

It felt all too different to be something done by Ichigo.

−You've answered my call.

Shirosaki snapped his head around, searching for the source of the same voice he had heard before. His eyes spotted a figure that stood out from among the trees, and he readied himself for a fight.

In front of him stood a man with long, dark purple hair, tied up in a high ponytail, clad in a samurai armor and with his face covered by a mask. He had no weapons but a single katana, sheathed and clinging to his left side by the hip.

−You're the one who did this?− taking on a not so friendly approach, Shiro instantly demanded answers. −Who are you? How the fuck are you here? And how the fuck did you do this? This isn't your world to mess around with.

−Foul mouthed, quite similar to your Master, I see.

−My  _ what? _

−I know who you are, I've known ever since we first clashed back then, on the top of the Sokyoku hill.

−Wait a minute…

Seeing how the other man had no intention to attack him, Shiro allowed himself to lower his weapon and show surprise.

−…Senbonzakura?

−Indeed.

Now he completely let go of his fighting stance, his eyes fixated on the samurai- no, the zanpakuto spirit, and practically scanning him from head to toe.

−How? How can you be here? And more importantly, you haven't told me what the fuck did you do to this world. This isn't normal.

−We're resonating. Through battle, the souls of our Masters connect, and because I wanted to see you, we've been able to meet like this. You're standing inside Byakuya's inner world. I've allowed you to do so.

−Ooooh.− Shirosaki whistled, genuinely impressed. -I've gotta say, this is cool.

Senbonzakura laughed softly.

−Yes, I suppose it is.

−And?

−…and what?

Shiro raised an eyebrow and gestured for the other man to keep talking.

−Why did you want to see me?

Senbonzakura stood still, showing no evident reaction, then looked up at the trees.

−…no reason.

−Hah!?− the white haired man snapped at the samurai, his patience on thin ice. −You went through all the trouble to get me to come here, and you don't even have a reason for it!?

−I wanted to see you, that's all.

− _ That's all!?  _ Is that really all you're going to say!?

−Is it not enough of a reason to do it?

Golden eyes pierced through the samurai's mask, and Shiro really wanted to argue and bite back. This spirit was like a spoiled child, free to do whatever he wanted and even manipulating Byakuya for it. Why? What the hell? How could he only want to see him and have no other excuse?

He opened his mouth to speak up, probably yell at Senbonzakura for how stupid this was, when he found himself surrounded by an explosion of smoke. It cleared to reveal him clad in his Bankai coat, and Shiro couldn't help but look back at his own world and wonder how King was doing. Ever since he had stepped into this new paradise, he hadn't been able to hear a thing from the outside world anymore.

−It is time.

Shiro's head snapped, and he locked eyes with the samurai once more. He didn't like the sound of that.

−Time for what?

−The final strike is coming.

All around them, the pink from the trees glowed brighter. A strange wind picked up, and Senbonzakura's hair waved in harmony with it.

−Zangetsu, yours is a sharp edge I truly enjoy clashing against. None before has fought back like you have, and none before has excited me so much. Because of you, I yearn for battle, for another worthy opponent, but you're simply unique.

Shiro had to brace himself for the strong wind that now surrounded him and the other spirit, the sound of the shaking branches filling the place once the samurai fell silent.

−I wanted this chance to see you, and to let you know of the way you've changed me. Zangetsu, allow me to dedicate this blossoming to you. Please accept this will to fight you've given me!

Black and yellow eyes snapped open, right when all the flowers, on all the trees, exploded in a shower of falling petals, pink filling his vision and dancing all around him. It felt like a soft rain, warm against his skin, so beautiful he couldn't take his eyes off the scenery.

− **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!**

Shiro could do nothing but stare in shocked silence as a million flowers were gifted to him in a single instant.

It took a single blink for everything to disappear.

❀

Ichigo was painfully aware of how he had missed Byakuya, and how Byakuya had landed a single strike to his left side. Damnit.

Clutching the freshly open wound with his hand, the orange haired soul reaper dug Zangetsu on the ground and clung to the hilt as he fell on one knee, chuckling humorlessly and sighing in defeat.

−Ah, damnit, you got me good.

Standing behind him, on the opposing side of their improvised battlefield, Byakuya straightened himself and held his hand out, letting his zanpakuto reform from the thousand blades he had just created and then proceeding to sheathe him back. He turned around to stare at the fallen man, and as he watched him struggle to get up, a shadow of a smile formed on his lips.

−Allow me.

Ichigo looked up, and came face to face with Byakuya holding his hand out for him this time, intending to help him up. He gladly took the offer, and grunted as he was pulled up and felt his body protest instantly. Releasing his own Bankai, Ichigo secured the now wider sword on the ground and leaned on it for support. He closed his eyes and smiled, his mind trying to come up with some snarky remark to break the seemingly tense atmosphere that had settled down during the battle, but his train of thought came to a sudden halt when he felt warmth invade his left side.

Snapping his eyes open, he gasped at the sight of Byakuya leaning closer to him and placing his hand on Ichigo's wound, a soft light coming from it and a nice sensation filling his senses the longer it lasted. The pain was dimming down, and the orange haired man couldn't help the shock he felt.

−Hey, this wasn't in the agreement.

−We agreed no serious injuries. If you can barely stand, then it  _ is  _ a serious injury. My apologies for going overboard.

−If I had won, I wouldn't have been able to heal you, you know.

−I could've healed myself.

−…fair. But how do you know healing, to begin with?

Byakuya frowned, unamused.

−I'm not a Captain of the Gotei 13 for nothing.

−…also fair.

−At times, your intellect is surprisingly low.

−Don't insult me and my last brain cells.

−Your… what?

Ichigo blinked at the noble, then laughed.

−Nothing, it's nothing, Byakuya.

The Captain hid his confusion expertly, and simply let the matter slip with a nod. Once he was done with the healing, he stood back up and hummed.

−I thank you for the splendid battle.

−You think it was splendid? Huh.

−I'll be going now, my absence can only be covered for so long.

Ichigo couldn't help pouting after hearing that, but he supposed it made sense. And, thinking about it, there was no way Byakuya would've ever intended to stay at his home like Rukia did. The closet was too small anyway.

−See you again, Ichigo Kurosaki.− the black haired man bid him farewell one last time before Flash stepping away, gone in an instant and leaving no sign of ever being there behind.

Ichigo waved awkwardly at him, and once he was gone, he groaned sadly.

−Man, I thought we were bonding, or something. He really left without a care.

_ Yo, King. _

He sighed.

−Alright, alright, what was it that you wanted to tell me?

_ Oh. Uh. Nothing. I think you should spar with the fucker more often. _

The young man frowned.

−Why, you like to see me get my ass kicked?

Silence.

_ …that too. _

−What do you mean "that too"? What's the other reason, huh?

Shirosaki stared at the sky, then looked down at his hand, where a single soft pink petal rested peacefully. He grinned.

_No reason._  



End file.
